Gran equivocacion
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Pues eh aqui, eh usado una nueva pareja, que les parece es un Taiora, este es un song fic, espero y les guste! os advierto tambien es triste, lo siento no puedo evitarlo u_u


Aclaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece le pertenece a la Toei y eso y la cancion de Temblando le pertenece a Hombres G.   
  
Este fic es triste, yo no lo veo como Dark, sino simplemente trsite, ya que un dark yo lo veo ahora si como algo muy pero muy triste, una tragedia, eso seria un dark a mi punto de vista, bueno espero y les guste, este es mi segundo song fic y es representado por la pareja del Taiora.   
  
- Gran equivocacion   
  
Temblando   
con los ojos cerrados   
el cielo esta nublado   
y a lo lejos tu   
hablando   
de lo que te ha pasado   
intentando ordenar palabras   
para no hacerme   
tanto daño   
tanto daño   
y yo, sigo temblando   
  
  
Hola, casa de la familia Kamiya - se oyo contestar a un chico muy alegre.   
Tai, necesito decirte algo - Sora   
Sora te oyes triste, que pasa?- la cara de Tai se havía puesto palida y un escalofrio que le recorrio lo hizo temblar.   
Tai lo que sucede es que eh estado pensando en lo que ocurrio - se oía al otro lado de la linea a una Sora algo triste.   
A que te refieres?- le pregunto muy asustado y temiendo a la respuesta.   
Tai yo... no quiero lastimarte- Sora   
  
  
De la mano   
y con mucho cuidado   
os besasteis en silencio   
donde no habia luz   
  
  
Flash Back   
  
Sora quieres bailar - le pregunto un muy alegre pero a la vez nervioso Tai a Sora.   
Claro- le responido y se paro.   
Bailaron un rato.   
Sora devemos hablar - le dijo Tai mientras le veia directamente a los ojos.   
Para que? - Sora   
Bueno pues es que yo... - Tai   
Sora le pones sus dedos en sus labios y lo besa mientras que la cancion termina y las luces se desvanecen   
  
  
Y me hace gracia   
tu manera de contarlo   
como el que cuenta   
que ha pensado   
que ha decidido   
que seguimos   
siendo amigos   
y yo, estoy temblando   
y llorando   
  
  
Tai, realmente lo siento, yo quisiera que sigamos siendo amigos - le decia una chica en un tono muy triste.   
Pero... - le respondia un chico que embozaba una cara de tristeza mientras le traicionaban las lagrimas y la voz.   
Lo siento, no se por que lo hice - Sora   
Yo lo hice por que te amo - le respondio con un notable tono adolorido.   
Tai yo losiento mucho, pero es que te quiero como un hermano - Sora   
  
  
Me habia jurado   
que nunca iba a llorar   
escuchando cada palabra   
que no quiero escuchar   
desgarrandome   
suplicandote   
intentando hacerte recordar   
pero tu solo dices   
voy a colgar   
  
Sora, piensalo - le suplicaba un Tai que ya no podía retener mas las lagrimas que se formaban.   
No hay nada que pensar, ya lo eh decidido - Sora   
Pero entonces que significo ese beso para ti? - le pregunto, mientras su dolor era cada vez mas notorio.   
Yo me confundi, realmente losiento Tai - Sora   
Pero Sora - Tai   
Tai realmente no podia aguantar, su voz y sus lagrimas le habían traicionado.   
Tai eres mi mejor amigo casi como mi hermano, pero...pero - Sora   
Pero no me quieres como yo a ti - Tai   
Si, lo siento Tai, espero y puedas perdonarme - Sora   
Pero Sora espera, dame una oportunidad - le seguia suplicando el pobre chavo.   
Lo siento Tai, ya te dije que lo eh decidido, espero y puedas perdonarme - Sora   
Sora, Sora, por favor no cuelgues, SORA!- Tai   
  
Tai colgo el telefono y se dejo caer en la esquina del cuarto abrazando sus piernas y ocultando su rostro, mientras seguia sollozando sin parar, sin moverse, ni hablar.   
  
  
Fin   
  
Comentario: En este fic me inspire en una canción que empece a oir por accidente y se me hizo muy bonita y trste, entonces pense que pareja podria poner en este fic, y seme vino a la mente a Tai y Sora, pues es que ya ven que Tai quiere a Sora pero Sora a Matt pero en este fic no se hace mencion de Matt. Pra que vean que se poner otra pareja que no es un Sorato, aun que lo sigo prefiriendo a un 100x100% jejejeje es muy linda esa pareja ^^, adoro el Sorato!   
  
Espero y les haya agradado, la verdad es que la eh leido y no me convence a un 100%, pero espero y austedes les agrade en algo a comparacion con el song fic anterior, aquí Sora deja a Tai por que no lo quiere, encambio en el otro Izzi muere pero si queria a Mimi, ahhh ese fic me gusto mucho, la canción que interpreta la historia es una de mis favoritas.   
  
Bueno, gracias por su tiempo y si tienen un consejo, algo una sugerencia, cualquier cosa exepto virus, manden un meil a r1911s@hotmail.com o dejen un review!   
  
PD: sigo muy triste, Ff aun no funciona, esa es otra cosa la que me motiva a hacer esta clase de fics.


End file.
